


Love alone | #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020

by belukazuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020, Angst, Angst and Feels, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HaikyuuAngstWeek2020, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belukazuya/pseuds/belukazuya
Summary: Atsumu le pide a Sakusa que finja ser su pareja para darle celos a su Kita y que él así vuelva con el Miya rubio. Con lo que no cuenta el armador de Inarizaki es que Sakusa lleva enamorado de él desde hace bastantes años y que ahora acepta con la esperanza de que algún día sus sentimientos sean recíprocos.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 8





	Love alone | #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un AU que escribí para la semana del #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020 y @kiyoostar me ayudó con las ideas y el título, gracias a ella porque estaba en 0 casi jeje.
> 
> Bueno, ojalá les gusten y me despido.

—Omi, ¿querés ser mi novio? 

—¿Qué? 

—No en serio, solo para darle celos a vos ya sabés quién, va a funcionar, confiá en mí.

—Kita no va a volver con vos solo porque empieces a “salir” conmigo.

—No lo conoces como yo —refutó con obviedad provocando que Sakusa le dedique una mirada de hastío.

—Entonces no me necesitás a mí —habló levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta la cocina para buscar algo que comer.

—¡Pero necesito tu ayuda, Omi! Sos el único con el que tengo la confianza de pedirle. Hinata se negaría de primeras diciendo que no debería hacer esas cosas y, bueno, no se me ocurren muchas más personas a las que pedirles.

Había algo amargo en toda aquella situación que Atsumu no era capaz de percibir. Kiyoomi se encontraba confundido y molesto consigo mismo, porque debería haberse simplemente negado y decirle un rotundo “no”. Pero en cambio, estaba ahí, con su corazón palpitando contra su pecho, deseando y sintiéndose esperanzado de que tal vez el motivo por el cual le pidió a él eso fuera lo que llevaba deseando por años.

Que el Miya rubio corresponda sus sentimientos.

Sabía que era tonto, que dentro de un millón de probabilidades esa sería la menos probable. Pero y si… ¿Y si tal vez era?

Fue esa estúpida esperanza la que le dio el valor de darse la vuelta fingiendo indiferencia y aceptar su propuesta.

—Está bien. Solo porque sino vas a estar quejándote conmigo todos los días y eso es lo que menos quiero.

—¡Gracias, Omi, te amo! 

—Callate.

El resto de la tarde pasó con normalidad, charlas triviales donde ambos se olvidaban del mutuo pacto de aquella farsa. Atsumu en su mayoría habló de su ex aunque eso ya era costumbre, pero creyó que tal vez dejaría de hablar tanto de él después de eso. 

—¿Qué hacés? —preguntó el mayor al ver los dedos del pelinegro buscar los suyos. 

—Ya que tenemos que fingir ser pareja, pensé que debíamos acostumbrarnos a estas cosas. Para que no nos tomen desprevenidos, digo —se excusó mirándole en busca de alguna expresión que señalase que descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones, pero la sonrisa boba en los labios de Miya le aseguró lo contrario.

—¡Tenés razón! Bueno, dale entonces.

A Sakusa le producía repudio el contacto ajeno, el solo pensar en los gérmenes de las personas o tener que preocuparse por si la otra persona se había mínimamente bañado le producía una horrible presión en su pecho. Pero con el rubio no era así, notó él al entrelazar sus manos con las del ajeno. Su tacto era cálido y suave, le hacía sentir a gusto, probablemente sea la idealización que él mismo generaba, como todas las expectativas que recaían sobre él.

Sentía su corazón palpitar con intensidad, la mirada despreocupada de Atsumu solo los maximizaba. Se comenzó a cuestionar si aquella decisión que había tomado era la correcta; si verdaderamente existía alguna posibilidad de que le correspondiese.

🏐🏐🏐

Los primeros meses fueron tranquilos, ambos puedieron mantener esa mentira a la perfección y Sakusa se encontraba más enamorado que nunca, aunque lo odiase admitir. En gran parte por aquellos gestos de cariño que el rubio le dedicaba cuando estaban en público o cerca de Kita. Caricias por sus manos y mejillas, sus pulgares le tocaban con dulzura como si fuese lo más preciado del universo; aunque solo sucedía cuando el capitán de Inarizaki estaba en el mismo entorno.

Sakusa inconscientemente dio todo de sí en aquella tonta relación falsa, quería que todo funcione bien porque tal vez así, algún día y tan solo algún día, Atsumu le declara sus sentimientos a él. Se estaba ilusionando cada vez más y más, pero también algo dentro de sí prefería ignorar, no queriendo escuchar a su vocecita de la razón, ciertas situaciones o momentos donde se daba a notar que aquello no sucedería. 

No era idiota, o tal vez sí por aceptar es propuesta; el punto es que él sabía que el rubio seguía enamorado y seguiría enamorada de otra persona, pero su mente borraba y hacía la vista gorda a las charlas diarias sobre Kita donde Miya se encargaba de hablar de cada una de sus características: sobre su gran liderazgo; su hermoso cabello; su curiosa personalidad, aquella seriedad que aun le permitía ser amable. Kiyoomi no podía evitar preguntarse cada noche qué era aquello que le faltaba a él para llegar a ser la persona a la que el mayor mirase de esa manera, como si fuera lo más perfecto que haya pisado la tierra. 

Recordaba una específica vez en la que estaban en un torneo con demás institutos y vio a Kita y Atsumu hablar nuevamente con mucha confianza. Se dijo que era algo normal ya que eran del mismo equipo y que, aunque estuviera pasando algo, ellos no eran verdaderamente nada. Es más, a pesar del deseo egoísta e ingenuo por el cual aceptó la proposición del rubio, todo ese plan era para recuperar a Kita. Así y todo, no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su estómago al notar algo diferente; Atsumu parecía lleno de vida, parecía verdaderamente feliz a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos que brillan al verle.

—Seguro están hablando de una jugada —intentó animarle Komori al notar su malhumor.

—Como si me importara —masculló por lo bajo tomando la pelota y volviendo al partido.

Komori no le había creído, pero prefirió no entrometerse en el problema.

Luego de esa situación, Kiyoomi notó que el capitán y el armador de Inarizaki se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero quería ignorarlo. Quería pensar que Atsumu verdaderamente ya había empezado a sentir cosas por él, después de dos meses fingiendo eso algo real tendría que haberse formado entre ellos, ¿no? No era único el cual estaba sintiendo cada vez con más intensidad todo, ¿verdad?

Tal vez esas fueron una de las excusas que usó para empezar a focalizarse tanto en sus estudios y entrenamientos, quería prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no sea el palpitar de su corazón. Se hundió en trabajos, materias, entrenamientos, hasta empezó a probar cosas nuevas como el dibujo. Todo eso para dispersar sus pensamientos de Atsumu.

Algo que sí no se animaba a romper fue aquella relación falsa, y si bien hacía todo lo posible por no pensar en él, no había día en el cual no se escribiesen. Su primo estaba algo preocupado por él, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía qué; ¿Qué podría ir tan mal para verlo en ese estado? Él sabía que ya ni dormía, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos le delataban.

Pero Sakusa no tenía intención de aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que estaba mal y que toda esa situación lo estaban destrozando mentalmente. Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un desastre, una maraña de sentimientos mezclados con el raciocinio que terminaban siendo la peor combinación de todas.

🏐🏐🏐

Ya habían pasado unos tres meses desde que Atsumu le había pedido de ser novios para poner celoso a Kita, tres meses desde que él había aceptado eso, tres meses desde que vive con la esperanza de que le llame para confesarle sus sentimientos. 

Toda esa semana estaba yendo mal, uno de los trabajos que más tiempo le había dedicado se lo desaprobaron y tuvo que comenzarlo todo de nuevo. Aun así, quería mantenerse pensar en alguna otra cosa, quería ignorar también esos sentimientos de frustración que parecían tomar toda su energía. Por otra parte, su rendimiento en los entrenamientos tenía notables altibajos, existían días en los que se comportaba como la estrella del equipo y otros que simplemente parecía un suplente sin ganas de hacer mucho.

El sol permanecía luminoso y brillante, Komori se encontraba feliz como de costumbre, hablando de cosas de poca importancia vía a la parada del tren donde él subía. Luego de eso, Sakusa sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su campera y vio la notificación del chat con Atsumu, quien le pedía si se podían juntar. Kiyoomi no entendía muy bien esa pronta prisa de encontrarse, pero tampoco se negó, solo caminó hacia su casa que no se encontraba tan lejos. 

Al llegar, Miya le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Todo estaba igual que lo recordaba, las fotos familiares en sus respectivos marcos y los adornos en todas las repisas. Algo que también estaba notando el rizado era toda el aura nerviosa de su amigo, quien parecía sumamente concentrado a su vez para poder descifrar bien sus pensamientos.  
El rubio les trajo algo para tomar, pero él no bebió nada. Sus manos estaban temblando y ni él sabía porqué. Sakusa solo podía pensar en que tal vez ese era el día. No había otra manera de explicar su rara forma de actuar. 

Se le va a declarar, estaba seguro.

Lo va a hacer.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Se le va a declarar.

—¿Qué?

Tenía que ser eso, no había otra explicación.

Tal vez, después de toda aquella horrible semana, todo estaría bien.

—Yo…

Le va a decir que gusta de él.

—…volví con Kita.

Se le—

Sakusa quedó en blanco, no sabía ni se le ocurría qué decir. Tampoco sabía si quería decir algo así que dejó que Atsumu retomase la palabra, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir el contrario. 

—Y como nunca tuve una relación de mentira, no sabía muy bien cómo decírtelo —musitó soltando una ligera risa nerviosa.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿A qué te referís?

—¿No hay nada más que quieras decirme?

—Eh, no, ¿por qué habría de—?, ¿Estás llorando?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido para luego llevar una de sus manos a sus mejillas y sentir la humedad de las mismas—. No, no sé porqué —habló por lo bajo, y ahora que había notado que sus emociones se manifestaron en forma de lágrimas, no pudo evitar seguir. Permitió que sus lágrimas corran por todo su rostro, aunque no quería que Atsumu lo viera en ese estado por lo que tapó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, queriendo ocultar aquel rejunte de emociones que ni él podía describir.

¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto todo? No era hasta que logró sentirse completamente abatido que notó la dependencia emocional que había generado con Atsumu. 

Es por eso que por un lado, se sentía libre y sentía que se estaba liberando de esas cadenas en las que él mismo se había amarrado con tanta fiereza, sentía que estaba limpiando de su mente de todos esos pensamiento y sentimientos negativos que lo llevaban atosigando todos esos meses. Se dejó sentir, se permitió estar triste y sufrir, aunque personalmente le pareciera tonto; porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir para después soltar.

El rubio por su parte no sabía qué hacer, no comprendía porqué de pronto su mejor amigo había empezado a llorar así de la nada. No pudo evitar abrazarlo y acariciar su espalda en búsqueda de reconfortarle, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan efectivo sería eso. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin Sakusa se alejó, con sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas mojadas.

—¿Estás—? 

—Me gustás —la reacción perpleja de Miya le hizo denotar lo tan fuera de sintonía que estaba de sus sentimientos.

—¿Lo decís en serio o es broma?

—Es mentira —pero en vez de aclarar las dudas del rubio, solo las profundizó, no sabía bien qué creer.

—Omi...

—Te ves muy feliz con Kita.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Ya lo sé —mantuvo su vista en los ojos del mayor, sin querer desviarla—. Nunca podrías gustar de mí estando tan enamorado de él.

—Perdón por no haber pensado en—.

—No importa ya. Yo ya lo sabía igual, solo me estaba haciendo el tonto. Sabía que nunca ibas a sentir eso por mí.

—En serio, perdón. 

—No es tu culpa. No solo tu culpa —habló soltando un suspiro y se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose directo hacia la puerta.

—¿Esto quiere decir que…?

—Necesito estar un tiempo solo, para pensar las cosas. 

Atsumu se preguntó cómo de ser un gran día, pudo convertirse en eso.

En el día que perdería su mejor amigo.

Un amargo sentimiento pobló el pecho de Atsumu mientras veía a quien había sido su compañero desde los 5 años tomar la perilla de la puerta.

—¿No nos vamos a ver más? —preguntó miedoso, sin estar seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta a eso. Kiyoomi se volteó hacia él con una amarga sonrisa. Aquel clima soleado y cálido no concordaba con ninguna de las emociones de los chicos, quienes se preguntaban cuando todo se había vuelto tan así. Tan extraño y desconocido.

—Tal vez cae la probabilidad de que sí. Pero no lo sé y tampoco quiero pensarlo de más.

“No quiero vivir con la esperanza de promesas que no pasarán” pensó para sí mismo al salir de la habitación.


End file.
